The present invention relates to tuning of musical instruments. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tuning tool for a stringed instrument and methods for tuning a stringed instrument.
Stringed instruments are traditionally provided with tapered tuning pegs for adjusting the tension of the strings of the instrument. Such tapered pegs are difficult to turn due to their small size and the limited leverage provided thereby. It is also difficult to obtain precise tuning of the stringed instrument with such tuning pegs. Repeated and constant tuning of stringed instruments, such as violins, violas, cellos, and guitars, which have traditional tapered tuning pegs, can lead to physical injury to the user, such as tendon or muscle injuries.
It would be advantageous to provide a tuning tool adapted to fit over a traditional tuning peg of a musical instrument which provides increased leverage and greater tuning accuracy, while also reducing the risk of physical injury to the user. It would be advantageous if such a device comprised a removable tuning tool which easily fit over a variety of peg sizes and designs, without the need to modify the original tuning peg.
The methods and apparatus of the present invention provide the foregoing and other advantages.
The present invention relates to a tuning tool for a stringed instrument and methods of tuning a stringed instrument.
In an example embodiment of the invention, a tuning tool for a stringed instrument is provided. The tuning tool comprises a knob and a recess in the knob adapted to accept a tuning peg of the stringed instrument. The knob provides increased leverage for tuning the stringed instrument. The recess enables the tuning tool to be temporarily fitted over the tuning peg.
In a further example embodiment, the knob may comprise a grip and a base. The recess may be located in the base. The base may be elongated and extend from the grip in order to prevent interference from adjacent tuning pegs. The base should extend from the grip at least enough such that the grip is not in contact with adjacent tuning pegs when the tuning tool is fitted over one of the tuning pegs. In such an embodiment, the base should be dimensioned so as to fit over a tuning peg without contacting an adjacent tuning peg.
The recess may comprise a slot. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the recess may take a variety of forms, depending on the style, shape and contour of the tuning peg that the tuning tool is intended to be used with.
A gripping portion of the knob may be rounded. Alternatively, the gripping portion of the knob may be elliptically shaped or substantially square in shape with rounded edges. A gripping portion of the knob may be knurled to provide an improved grip. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the gripping portion of the knob may take a variety of shapes.
The stringed instrument may comprise a violin, a cello, a viola, a guitar, a harp, a sitar, a bandura, a banjo, a fiddle, a hurdy-gurdy, a lute, a mandolin, a ukulele, or other stringed instrument.
A method for tuning a stringed instrument using a separate tuning tool is also provided in accordance with the invention. A recess of a tuning tool of the type described above is placed over a tuning peg of the stringed instrument. Once in place, a knob of the tuning tool may be turned to tune the stringed instrument.